


Dreams of fast food

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [166]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsbow, good and honest.





	Dreams of fast food

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles‘ word challenge from September 21, bow, good, honest. I read [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly)‘s zombie apoc fic ([Roadkill Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687636), absolutely amazing!!!) the other day, and I’ve been thinking about zombie apocs since, so you can easily say this was very much inspired that =) As usual these days, thank you Jessie for helping me choose a challenge ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180419295322) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/185753))

Lowering his crossbow, Stiles zeroed in on Derek and headed over. Derek was breathing heavily as he shook blood and… other stuff off his hands. He smiled at Stiles though.

“You good?” Stiles asked and Derek tilted his head a fraction.

“Honesty, I could really go for some Taco Bell right now,” he said, looking thoughtful, before grinning, “but other than that, yeah, I’m good.”

“I’m in a mood for Wendy’s, myself,” Stiles said and pressed his cheek against Derek’s a second before starting to yank arrows out of zombies.

“Domino’s?”

Stiles groaned. “Chipotle,” he said, and Derek laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
